Meine Liebe
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: Si el destino nos separa, el amor nos volverá a unir.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son correspondientes a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**NOTAS AL FINAL**

* * *

**.**

"**Si el destinó nos separó, El amor nos volverá a unir".**

Era finales de diciembre, la noche arremetía con un gran frío. Esos fríos que te calan hasta los huesos. Esas duras noches de invierno fueron mi comienzo a una nueva historia.

28 de Diciembre

Mí día había sido agotador, nunca había trabajado tanto, y más en estas fechas. Mi estúpido jefe es un sobre explotador, pero sin eso, no tendría nada en estos momentos. Salí de la oficina, no me había percatado que estaba nevando. Amaba ver los copos de nieve caer. Comencé a caminar sin prestar mayor atención a mi camino, aun no comprendo como pude esquivar a tanta gente.

Caminaba sin mucha preocupación de llegar temprano a mi hogar. Vivía solo así que no me preocupaba por estar temprano. Seguía viendo como los copos de nieve caían. Muchos parecían que bajaban en una ligera y bien planificada danza en el aire, otros simplemente caían siendo jalados por la gravedad.

Estaba tan encanto con el clima, y la vista que tenía. Pasé por un parque al cual recurría muchas veces en mi niñez. Un hermoso recuerdo y un sentimiento de calor llego a mí, al ver el parque. Era el mismo dónde pasaba la mayoría de tiempo con el chico que me gustaba. Sí, al principio nunca fue la gran cosa, éramos vecinos, pero teníamos una gran rivalidad. Primero: Él era dos años más grande que yo. Segundo: Al principio no, nos llevamos bien.

Poco a poco nos fuimos comunicando más. Era un chico realmente dedicado, aunque algo temeroso tendría que aceptar. Su mirada grisácea lograba poner rígidos mis músculos. Al igual que lograba ponerme increíblemente nervioso cuando pronunciaba mi nombre. Nuestra rivalidad acabó el día que me encontró llorando…

̶ ¿Qué te pasó Eren? – Me preguntó.

Mis ojos escocían lágrimas realmente notorias. Me desagradaba de sobre manera que me vieran en ese estado, pero detestaba más que Levi me viera de esa forma.

̶ Nada de lo cual debas estar enterado –. Le respondí tajante, limpiándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera.

Pude observar como levantaba una ceja, en modo de desaprobación, mientras se acomodaba a un lado mío.

̶ Deja tu orgullo, y dime… ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

Voltee a verle, tenía el semblante sereno, y su mirada estaba fijada en mí. Eso logró sacar un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas.

̶ Estoy harto de todo, no puedo soportar ver que eres mejor que yo. Que todo sea y gire en tu entorno. ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente perfecto?! –. Te pregunté gritando.

Sí, no fue una excelente forma de decirte mi razón de estar mal, pero coño, enserio que me jodia la existencia que todo fuera de esa forma.

̶ … Eren, ¿Crees que todo es fácil? – Me preguntó. Mientras me observaba con cierto desdén.

̶ ¿Eh?, ah que te refieres – No entendía muy bien su pregunta, es más, ¿Por qué respondió la mía con otra?

Suspiro pesadamente, se levantó de su asiento, limpio su pantalón, y me tendió la mano.

Sin miedo, acepte el rose de nuestras manos. Comenzamos a caminar, hasta llegar al parque, si a este mismo. Nos encaminamos hasta los juegos, sentí cuando soltó mi mano y se sentó en una banca, mientras que me llamaba para sentarme junto a él.

̶ No sé por qué piensas que soy perfecto… soy una de las personas más imperfectas de este mundo. ¿Entonces que me hace más que a ti? –

̶ … Tienes razón. Lamento haberte gritado – Respondí cabizbajo por la vergüenza.

Posó una de sus manos en mi cabellera, y con sumo cuidado comenzó a despeinarme. Levanté mi rostro y pude ver una diminuta sonrisa escociendo de sus labios. Desdé ese día nuestra rivalidad acabó, y comenzó una amistad… al igual que un nuevo amor.

.

.

**-w-**

.

.

Después de ese comienzo, nuestra relación era muchísimo mejor. Pasábamos tiempo juntos, platicando y pasando el tiempo. Bueno era yo el que más platicaba… tú me escuchabas y con eso me bastaba, sentía que todo mi ser se llenaba de ti, hasta ese día…

Recuerdo el día que intente confesar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Estaba increíblemente nervioso, ese día era tu graduación de la secundaria, tenía que decírtelo de alguna forma, me había preparado toda esa semana mentalmente, para poder expresarte mi amor. Ese mismo día en la mañana te pedí que por favor después de la ceremonia, me esperaras frente al cedro del patio trasero, a lo cual accediste a regañadientes, pero aceptaste.

.

.

**-w-**

.

.

Corrí lo suficientemente rápido para poder alcanzarte, estaba retrasado. No es que hubiera sido mi culpa, mis compañeros de clase me habían entretenido con platicas.

Me faltaba poco para llegar, por lo cual bajé la velocidad con la que iba, a lo lejos pude divisar tu figura. Esa figura que tanto me había hipnotizado, y encantado desde un principio sin darme cuenta. Camine más para acercarme, a lo cual pude notar que no te encontrabas solo. Con tigo se encontraba una muchacha de tu salón, Petra Ral si más lo recuerdo. Se podía notar que estaba nerviosa, y con las mejillas encendidas… ¿No podía estar pasando, o si?

Observé como te acercaste a ella, y bajó su mirada. Te estaba declarando su amor, ¿No es así?. Sonrió y deposito en besó en tus labios. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Habías aceptado su amor?.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y un leve quejido salió de mis labios. Volteaste a ver qué pasaba, me observaste con cierto aire de horror.

̶ … Eren – Pronunciaste

No encontré otra forma que salir corriendo de ese lugar, escuché que gritabas mi nombre, pero no hice caso a tu llamado, solamente seguía corriendo perdiéndome entre la multitud. Salí de la escuela, y llegué hasta el parque, ¿En qué momento había recorrido tanto?, no lo sé, pero estaba exhausto, no quería saber de nada, ni de nadie y mucho menos de ti. Dejé por un lado mi orgullo y deje que mis lágrimas salieran sin piedad alguna.

.

.

**-w-**

.

.

Desde ese día nos alejamos, me cambie de escuela, y no sabía en qué preparatoria estabas. Ya no salíamos al parque, ni siquiera salías al balcón como todas las noches a realizarme bromas.

El día de mi graduación de la secundaria, saliste al balcón después de dos años. Me sonreíste de una forma que solo tu podías hacerlo. Y comenzaste a hablar…

̶ Buenas noches, Eren –

̶ Buenas noches, Levi… ̶ Te respondí con un aire triste.

Nos quedamos callados por varios minutos, no sabía exactamente que poder conversar.

̶ Ah pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No? – Preguntaste de repente.

̶ Eh, creo que sí – Te respondí - … Levi –

̶ Eren… ¿Podríamos ir a caminar? –

Mi corazón estaba que salía de su lugar, hace cuanto que no lo veía, que no conversaba con él, que no caminaba junto a él…

̶ Cla-claro – Respondí titubeando

Nos dirigimos al mismo parque de siempre, al que vio caer mis lágrimas por ti. Caminaste hasta la misma banca dónde conversamos la primera vez. ¿Acaso estaba intentando recobrar momentos?. Me acomodé junto a ti, no sabía que tema tocar para poder romper el silencio que había entre nosotros.

̶ …Lo siento – Pronunciaste por lo bajó, logrando que mi corazón palpitara más rápido –. En verdad lamento lo de ese día, Eren –

̶ No importa, es algo inevitable. Es más yo debería disculparme por haber salido corriendo de ahí, y no hablar por dos años – Respondí. Estaba nervioso, y mis dedos lo delataban.

̶ Claro que no Eren, Yo… ̶ No continuaste la oración, desviaste tu mirada y luego agachaste el rostro –. Eren… quería despedirme… Creo que no estas al tanto de que me gradué hace una semana, y me iré a una universidad en Paris, Francia – Expresó

No podía ser cierto, lo había perdido hace dos años, y de nuevo lo volvía a perder, y ahora era para siempre.

̶ … De verdad, felicidades Levi, siempre supe que eras magnifico – Expresé con una sonrisa en mis labios, fingida por supuesto – Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decirme, te deseó un buen viaje –. Me levanté para poder irme, pero detuviste mi pasó.

Me tomaste de la muñeca, seguido te levantaste, me viste a los ojos. Sentí como tus labios se abalanzaron sobre los míos, era un beso puro, sincero lleno de amor, pasamos así varios segundos antes de separarnos. Mis mejillas se encendieron en un bello carmín, a lo cual tu respondiste colocando un beso en mi frente. No estaba seguro de que acababa de pasar, así que como la vez anterior me separé de ti y comencé a correr, escuché tus paso detrás de mí, no quería que me vieras en ese estado, por lo cual corrí más rápido llegando hasta mi hogar.

Subí desesperadamente a mí habitación, apague las luces, me metí dentro de las cobijas, toqué mis mejillas y pude sentir como ardían, esa era una clara forma de decirme que estaba increíblemente ruborizado. Pocos momentos después, escuché a mi celular sonar, lo tomé y había un mensaje, un mensaje tuyo, el cual decía:

"_Eren:_

_Meine liebe, no quería que corrieras de esa forma, si te molestó discúlpame, mi intensión nunca ah sido el lastimarte… es más, quería decírtelo pero no me diste tiempo… Eren, Me gustas._

_Mañana a las 10 a.m. sale mi viaje, espero verte antes de irme, si no llegas entenderé que estas molesto con migo y no quieres volver a verme._

_Te quiero meine liebe._

Mis mejillas se encendieron más, Levi me había besado, y más que eso, me dijo que le gustaba… Le gustaba, le gustaba al chico que me había gustado desde que tenía nueve años. Pero había un problema él se iba, se iría a Francia. Eso complicaba todo…

Me acomodé en mi cama, volviendo a leer el mensaje de nuevo, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… veces releí el mensaje, hasta que unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis orbes. Me quedé dormido después de llorar, pero me sentí más tranquilo con migo mismo.

.

.

**-w-**

.

.

Desperté, eran las nueve de la mañana, estaba realmente atrasado si quería ver a Levi por última vez, tenía que correr rápidamente para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

No era posible que no encontrara a Levi por ninguna parte, estaba desesperado, faltaban quince minutos para que dieran las diez. Estaba por rendirme hasta que escuché a la señorita por un altavoz; _"Los pasajeros del vuelo 901, con destino a Paris, Francia. Por favor dirigirse a la salida número seis"._ Fue una ventaja para mí, busque con todas mis fuerzas y ganas la salida. Cuando mis ojos la encontraron pude observar su figura, su bella figura que me atrapaba. Ahí se encontraba el morocho, elegante y casual como siempre, con su cabello algo alborotado. Me acerqué poco a poco hasta llegar a él.

̶ Levi – Pronuncie

Volteo a ver quién era el que lo llamaba, al verme su semblante serio cambio a uno sereno, definitivamente estaba feliz de verme.

̶ Eren, estas aquí –

̶ Si, Levi… ̶ Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a ti. Colocaste tu maleta en el suelo, me tomaste de la cintura, y como la noche anterior volviste a besar mis labios. Ya no era un beso casto, era un beso con hambre, demostrándose lo mucho que se necesitaba uno del otro. Se separaron por falta de aire.

̶ Eren… regresaré, lo prometo. Así que espérame estúpido mocoso – Expresó mientras tomaba mis manos y les depositaba un suave beso.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios ̶ Claro que si Levi, procura regresar pronto – Te hice prometer.

̶ Mocoso, claro que sí, ¿acaso no confías en mí? –

̶ Eh, no, no quise decir eso … ̶ Mi oración no fue terminada, ya que tus labios, volvieron a apoderarse de los míos.

Poco a poco nos separamos, volviendo a escuchar el mensaje por el altavoz. Ya era hora, en unos momentos tú te irías, pero no sería el fin, estarías de regreso con migo, eso era lo que importaba.

̶ Prometo regresar pronto, Eren, así que no me olvides _Meine Liebe _– Mis mejillas ardieron, por el rubor provocado. Definitivamente, era el inicio de algo hermoso.

Soltarte el agarré que teníamos, tomaste tu maleta, y te encaminaste a la salida, no sin antes miras hacia atrás y regalarme una sonrisa ladina tuya.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la ventana, donde podía ver como despegaban los aviones, quería ver el momento en el cual tu avión despegara.

̶ Nos veremos pronto Liebe – Expresé

̶ No te olvides de mí mont petit ange – Expresó Levi al estar dentro del avión, viendo por la ventana.

**No podemos controlar a los demás, pero sí podemos controlarnos a nosotros mismos. Por esa razón, no me dejes en el olvido, y espérame hasta que regresé Meine Liebe.**

* * *

Buenas tardecitas ~o~ ¿Como están? Yo muyyyy atareada u.u Pero, logré sacar tiempo para este One-shot. Venía también a disculparme por no actualizar **Fight for you, and I will win **¡De verdad lo siento mucho!, pero prometo tener el capitulo el viernes. No me maten ¿si?

Saludos.

**Chibi Taiga~**


End file.
